victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Maturity Issue
So, some people discussed allowing discussion of more mature topics as well as some cursing on this wiki. Please discuss your opinion below using the , , or templates. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 05:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Support :1. I think we should allow more mature references, and minor curse words, but as I stated on Marie's blog, certain things would make people uncomfortable, and not everyone has the same maturity level. I still think we should keep the language suitable for children, allowing some words like shit, bitch and crap, but not harsher words, or things that are directly sexual. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 06:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :2. Agreed with Mini. Certain words (like f**k) can make people feel uncomfortable, as can certain body parts. I'd say shit, bitch, crap, hell and damn should be allowed. ''Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender... ☆'' 09:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :3. I agree, even though some major words I know are going to need censoring, like Megan said. It would make it more like the high schoolers in reality. :4. It'll probably be fun thinking of all those random innuendoes xD. But, yeah I agree, we still want to keep this wiki PG-13. :5. I agree, but I don't think any words should be censored. I don't think it makes most of us uncomfortable, and we can use a template on the top of our page saying that is has mature language, and sexual references to keep the kids/uncomfortable teenagers away. Honestly, quoting nigahiga don't stop me how is a word, in reality that's just a sound hurting anyone? Is it the meaning behind it? If so, how is it socially acceptable to say hate, and not to say f**k? If someone doesn't want their characters page to have curse words, or have anyone roleplay with them and be all dirty and curse, they could say it on the top of their pages. Hi. Wait, scratch what I last said, I completely agree with Michelle. When you think about it, hate is worse than f*ck. All f*ck means is s*x, and without s*x, none of us would be here. We shouldn't be ashamed/scared of the word. S*x is just an act of intimacy, no big deal. In my opinion, bitch is just as bad as fuck. Kk, that's all I have to say xD. :6. Agreed with above. Nia says 20:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we can all do what we want. Some people want to be really dirty, some just a bit, and some not at all. Like, maybe we can create templates for what level of dirtiness we want to be? If you want your characters to be mildly dirty, you can have a template at the top of your page that says "WARNING: This page has mild curse words, and some sexual references, if you are not familar with this sort of thing, please exit this page." Maybe even have categories? For locations, like Hollywood Arts, or the mall, I think we should stick with mildly dirty. Hi. I disagree with using other words to replace bad words. Yes, they do it on the show, but is that how our ocs would talk? Like, think about it. Would one of your OCs say, "Chiz, I dropped my phone" or "UGH. Sutton is such a brunch." Mine wouldn't. and it kind of sounds stupid imho. But, that's just me. Hi. :7. I agree that words like shit, bitch, crap, damn, hell, and just the word sex are okay for teens. And marking pages with templates is a really good idea. I do think we should either stay away from or censor words like f**k, though. I think harsher words shouldn't really be said at all, unless absolutely necessary, but even if we have templates on the page, the comments will still show up on the wiki activity, so it won't be all that great. I propose that instead of having templates on a page with stuff for older audiences, we allow it on chat only, so that, a) it won't show up on the wiki activity, and b) we can change the warning on chat to say that there may be language that could make them uncomfortable, which means it's entirely the choice of the user whether they see that sort of stuff or not. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 08:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :The wikiactivity thing is a good point. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 17:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't show the whole comment on wiki activity, and when I click links on anything that says the beggining of the word bubble, it takes me to the top of the page first.. Hi. All of the above. Teenagers in high school would say it, so why not do it here? Eh, actually. I don't think we need the censoring. Marking pages with warnings, and even marking the home page, would do a lot of good, imo. Agreed with Michelle, Marie, Reffy, and Gracehhh. I actually thing we should be able to say f**k, as long as we don't say it multiple times in one roleplay. Not like "F**K YOU F***KIN B*TCH" but like, "F**k, I lost my phone" for an example. Yeah. Neutral # I honestly don't agree on this, but since it's what everyone wants, I'll play nice and be neutral. Honestly, I'm uncomfortable with this, but if you guys could keep it to a minimum, I really couldn't care less. Bacon Pancakes 09:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Keove # Teens talk a whole lot about mature things like those listed up. I also think that we should make replacement cuss words. Like for the b word:Brunch. Yeah I know that's a meal. But I am undecided. Oppose # lolol I'm going to be the lone wolf here. I personally don't see the need for too much profanity or obscene stuff, and also, this is the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. Those words are not said on the show, and so I don't see why we can't just use replacement words like the show does. But that's just my opinion. I think what Mini said about maybe keeping out f*** or direct sexual references is fine as well. After all, most adult TV shows keep that stuff out too (but permit b*tch and a**). However, I see that most of you guys are up for mature content, and I'm totally fine with going along with majority opinion. Cxc's proposal about the warning at the tops of pages is also a good idea. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 21:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community forums